


苏格兰裙底下

by Nigikawajissa



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigikawajissa/pseuds/Nigikawajissa
Summary: T1背景轴到现代，方便手冲mark和si电话爱
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson





	苏格兰裙底下

文/蜷川实砂

爱丁堡艺术节结束了。马克从那边雷斯大街回来，在自己的公寓里。到家时已经醉醺醺的了。他已经戒了一阵子了。用他的话来说，就是想知道喝醉酒是什么感觉。你知道的，瘾君子是喝不了酒的。但又听说科特柯本当年自杀的时候，一手酒精一手海洛因，再加上一把枪，对着下颔高潮地把自己送入天堂。他还知道，吉姆莫里森死于巴黎一家浴缸里，有人推测他是磕过了头，而他平时也爱喝酒。

去他妈的了，只有酒精才可以让我看起来不那么基佬一点。

他摸到手机看看有什么新消息，或者在艺术节上交换过脸书账号的妹子有没有加过来。马克扯掉他那该死的脖巾。艺术节嘛，他扮的是侍男，苏格兰裙底下意气风发。他在节日上主要是为社区“打工”的，因为他听说这份工作是有偿的。他想搞点钱去买唱片，或者还房贷。他平日的工资可不多。从大学土木工程退学下来只能搬砖，而且他不是那种能扛过风吹雨打的人。有时候若是需要一点钱，他会去伦敦或曼彻斯特一些城市郊区的工厂里作搬运工，一天下来也可以有高收入，只是他那身板顶多只能连续干两天，又是素食主义者，一包沙袋随意都能把他压得匍匐在地。

除了收入的问题，他还有个单身的问题，而这次艺术节，却是钓妹子的好机会。虽然酒吧也有妹子可以钓，但他从来不主动，而酒吧里的妹子们都很傲气，只等着男人来搭讪。他吃不下的。所以他来到艺术节，这其中可能也会有天真烂漫的女孩会找他搭讪。这毕竟是全苏格兰人民的节日。

原本他不抱什么希望了，但他收到一条信息，喜出望外。结果一看是西蒙发来的。他瞬间失去了解锁手机屏幕的欲望，把手机丢在一边，自己又去冰箱里翻找点酒来。

手机无规律地响着铃，不知道里面有没有妹子加好友的通知。他还是去看了下。有21条消息是西蒙发来的，有1条新好友通知。他点开了后者。

“操，终于来了。”然后他点进去，开始自我介绍。那个妹子叫安娜。马克想起来了，是那个黑色短发女高中生，貌似还是和黛安一个学校的。希望黛安嘴巴能严实点，可别把我的什么红毛秘密告诉她……

我怎么这么受未成年人欢迎？马克这样想道。为了以防出现尴尬，他问安娜多大。安娜说他十九，因为上学晚所以现在还没毕业，不过也快了。

马克放心了，但他突然找不到话题要回复她什么了。于是他点开西蒙的对话框，往上翻记录扫了一眼，无非就是西蒙在给马克灌输泡妹的歪理。西蒙知道马克要去艺术节，而且还知道他是什么目的去的。

最后西蒙终于问到点上了：“你钓到没有？”

马克回复：“联系到了。”

之后西蒙打了视频电话过来。马克心想这厮又想搞什么名堂。他按下接听的键。

西蒙这次没有跟他们去艺术节，他在和他的妞儿艾丽莎澳大利亚度假呢，这时西蒙在沙滩上阳光浴，艾丽莎正躺在他身上。西蒙一直抱着艾丽莎，不停地摸她火辣的身材。他不会和马克分享他在澳洲的艳遇。如果直接说出来，就会让自己看起来像个毛还没长齐的幼稚鬼。所以，西蒙得表现出一副关心马克的样子，做一个体贴而稳重的男人。

艾丽莎问他在和谁聊天，西蒙骗她说是弟弟。“你还有个弟弟？我没听你说过啊。”

“是啊，这个弟弟，上中学呢。他在问我一些东西。”西蒙一边吻艾丽莎，一边等马克回消息。艾丽莎有着天然的小麦皮肤，可能这就是海岸线人的特权吧。西蒙一手摸艾丽莎的比基尼一手给马克发消息，照这样他同时谈十个都没问题。这才是人生带哲学家和时间管理大师。

艾丽莎胸前两个荞麦面团蹭在西蒙的怀里，这让西蒙想到如果是马克像这样无距离地贴着自己是什么感觉。艾丽莎这样爱黏着男人的女人很多，而他二十四小时里有二十三个小时都有女人黏着。他多少也有点腻了。

浪潮涌上來了，艾丽莎去冲浪。西蒙则在继续躺在这儿。他趁机给马克打了视频电话。

“你喝醉了呀，小马克。”西蒙戴着墨镜一副得意洋洋的样子，他看着屏幕发现马克脸上还有耳根都是一片红。现在苏格兰是晚上，马克看来在家里喝闷酒。

西蒙看了看海滩，决定起身回酒店里，他想艾丽莎这一时半会也不会回来。他一边走着一边举着手机和马克连线，随便说了些澳洲这边的事儿。他还看见马克脖子上勒出了一道红印，就问他怎么回事儿。

马克开始说起艺术节有个秃顶的啤酒肚中年男子不停地骚扰他，跟在他后面，只要有机会就会往马克的苏格兰裙里摸，摸他的腚。当时人挤人，吵闹声也非常大。那个男子还会在马克的耳边说一些下流的话。

“他说啥了。”西蒙问。

“类似于屁股很翘手感特别好让我叫几声之类的。操你的，还不能反抗。”

西蒙脸上表现得很严肃，但墨镜下面他的眼神全是嘲笑，还有几分浮想联翩的意味。

马克有几分钟时间没有回复安娜了。安娜首先打破寂静发了一条消息过来：嗨，你已经睡了吗？

还没。马克打字的时候，就听到西蒙说：“马克，让我看看你的裙底。”

“滚开，你怎么比那个大叔还色狼。我懂了，他就是你派来的。”

“就让我看一眼。真的，马克。咱俩都穿过同一条内裤了，这点有什么。”

马克把那条回妹子的消息发了出去，坐在沙发上看着电视机屏幕发了一会儿呆。

西蒙听到电视机的声音了。“马克，你把那个我们借来的三级片放出来看看。我这边没有东西可看。”

想来也无聊。马克也就去放了。

“好马克，好马克。”西蒙说。马克蜷缩在沙发上。他很想睡觉，但又不想错过安娜的消息和西蒙的声音。他一个人孤独地躺在黑夜里，这一切好像还有人在陪他一样。

西蒙早已经躺在床上在撸动自己的老二了，他没告诉马克。男人的尊严，我西蒙不能丢。

电视机屏幕上的女人穿着刚刚过臀黑色短花裙，镜头是从她红色高跟鞋开始的，一路向上。随后有一双男人的手覆上那个女人臀瓣，抚摸蹂躏着，丁字裤夹在臀沟间若隐若现。

西蒙的手机里传来女人深沉的喘息声，他很期待马克会做出什么动作来。

马克终于把手机伸到屁股后面了，他把裙子撩到腰间，就这样侧躺在沙发上。马克穿了一条白色的男士丁字裤，那布料兜着囊袋鼓在洁白的双腿之间。丁字裤是在艺术节结束回家之前穿上的，他怕路上会有什么人来尾随。

“懒蛋，你说那个色老头是不是就是馋你身子，你说是不是呢。你这厮肯定是知道自己有多漂亮，却还要裸着丁丁出去。钓不到妹子你就开始钓男的……佛了你了。”

西蒙莫名觉得火大，因为这样的屁股就这么容易被一个陌生人摸过了，他就觉得自己很吃亏。自己都没摸过几下的……他开始下定决心下一届的艺术节由他来做马克的贴身保镖。

干！

电视屏幕里的手开始抚摸那个女人的私处，两颗阴唇瓣被丁字裤包裹得严严实实的，勾出女性特有的曲线来。那臀部像是被受了惊吓的雏鸡在男人的玩弄下左右挣扎。

马克开始摸着自己的屁股和大腿，手指嵌入到大腿根里。他在情迷之中仿佛把自己当做了电视机里的女人，而幻想着西蒙在自己边上。

“小马克，我好想操你屁股。我日日夜夜都在想你这股腚儿，你知道不？马克，听我说，我记得我把马克笔落在你家沙发底下了，你找找。你把手机立在固定架上了再找，别出我手机里的视线。”

马克在酒精和三级片的催化剂下，早已失去自我控制了。他一方面羞于白天被猥亵一事，一方面又苦于西蒙好哥们不在身边。他只能在半黑暗中跟着西蒙命令的声音走。

“好，拿到马克笔了。马克，我的马克，可以用它在你大腿上写FUCK ME两个单词了。你右边腿写FUCK，左边写ME。”

马克照做了。双腿敞开对着手机，就像一个待产的孕妇一样。西蒙早就已经开启屏幕录像的功能了，他还会不停地截屏。

“乖。家里已经没人了，可以把内裤脱了，不是吗？绷着紧紧地也挺不舒服。”

马克的分身闯入西蒙的手机屏幕上。西蒙也把自己的老二“分享”给马克看。

马克看着巨大的老二摸着自己的屁股，甚至还把臀瓣往两边掰，中指在中间摩擦着，揉着囊袋和穴口。他太想让那根老二送进来了。

“西蒙……他妈的西蒙……”他苦叫着他的名字，“你什么时候回来？”

他们已经有一个星期没有相互接触过了。“好好，马克。我这就他丫的订明天的机票。别急啊宝贝儿。”

西蒙真想现在就回去，因为马克醉成这样的机会可以说是百年一遇。

其实西蒙挺恨男人为什么没有流水的功能。马克要是个女的，那这他早该湿成什么样了，肯定比电视机里的那个女人还要湿。

西蒙正套着巨根。手指圈起来模拟屏幕里马克的菊花在阴茎上套着。他因摸不到实实在在地马克而非常愤懑，心里有一股想破坏马克的冲动却不知道该往哪儿发泄。

“屁股翘搞一点，马克。能像电视机里的妞儿那样扭动屁股吗。”

马克把沙发枕压在腹部之下，把屁股垫高。他还摸起乳头。因为他突然怀念起西蒙给他啄乳尖的感觉，轻巧的舌头就像个马达一样在他挺立而又小巧的乳尖上玩弄，刺激着马克最为敏感的神经，甚至这能使他达到高潮。他用手指尖代替西蒙的舌头，摁扭着戴了乳钉的乳头。乳钉是西蒙带马克去打的，因为西蒙知道他要离开苏格兰，怕马克的乳头寂寞，就让他去打乳钉。这不，派上用场了。

西蒙从屏幕上可以看到，马克在抚慰自己的乳头。他说，“你得谢谢我，我提前就带你去打乳钉了。不然你会把乳头摸没了。”

这时候马克的手机发来一条短信。

西蒙问：“什么声音？”

马克回头用失了焦的眼睛看了看，说“安娜发来的。”

“点开看看，把它念出来。”

马克腾出一只手点开消息。“我想你了。”

马克好像根本没有在念短信，而是在说他内心的话一样。

“先别回复。先做你的。”西蒙说，“想想咱们吸毒的日子，我们是不是很久没有体验那般高潮了？”

“嗯……”马克喃喃道。

“现在自慰给我看吧。”

马克把润滑剂涂抹在手指上，试着把手指插进后穴里，做扩张运动。

“别遮到穴口了，你这婊子杂种。”

马克伸入中指，伴着深沉的喘声。电视机里的女人也进展到了被插手指的环节，发出有些浪荡似乎是做作的声音。马克的双耳也被刺激到了，像电流一般传到喉咙，他喘的仿佛是能让双颊发红的气息，上下蠕动的喉结在为气息送入一点什么。西蒙也快搞不清是马克在喘还是电视机里的女人在喘了，这声音在无线手机里被颗粒化，含糊化，像粘稠的糯米团。

西蒙快绷不住了，从行李箱里翻出一条脏内裤。那是他偷偷从马克家里带来的，对，是马克没有洗过的内裤。他拿起内裤在视频面前显摆，对着马克的屁股舔那最隐秘的布料。

若是平时的马克，他会把西蒙臭骂一顿，而这时候的马克，脑子里全被情欲占上风了。他只觉得羞耻，然后由这羞耻带给他反向的刺激。他觉得西蒙这么做，就能说明自己已经成为了西蒙手冲的对象，他心底里甚至还觉得很自豪，用不那么舒服的话来说，就是他特别享受被西蒙追求，想看西蒙跌入他的深渊，进而显示自己对他的控制权。

当然，他只有在发情的时候才会有这个想法。也许第二天马克会简单地对西蒙说：去你妈的。之后便继续他选择的操蛋的生活，仿佛没人会记得前一晚的故事。

马克能插入三根手指了。那湿润的屁股，在敞开的红色格子裙底下就像早晨开出的花，雨露打在上面格外漂亮。西蒙又让马克找到自动肛塞，插进穴口里。

马克实在没想明白西蒙平时是怎么藏进这房间里的，这可是马克的家。不过这一次，马克可能不会多说什么，因为他正需要有人或者有什么东西填充他那空虚的穴。

他自己安了进去，发现它还尾坠个猫尾巴。西蒙实在是看呆了，你看看，这太适合这逼了，女人戴着肛塞都没他这味。这野生生像个小猫啊。苏格兰野猫。身上精瘦得像一头野羚羊。

肛塞被插入几分钟后就会自动启动。马克的穴里就像有个跳骚一样在里面抖动，他的屁股也跟着相同的频率抖动着。

西蒙为了能更久地欣赏这个下流的场面，他对马克说：“好了，现在可以回复那个姑娘的消息了，就说……”西蒙顿了顿，“知道雷斯有个叫变态男的吗？他在操我！”

马克顿时有些无语了。不过他已经没有一个成型或固定的理智去反驳了。于是他回复：我也想你，安娜，不过我得睡了。晚安。

大约十分钟后，马克套弄着自己的分身，射了。他脸上流着些汗。肛塞正好没电了，不运行了，就这么搁置在他的穴口里，没来得及拔出来，他就躺在沙发上。电视机三流片也告一段落。蓝屏。固定架上的手机还开着。房间里一直都是半暗半亮的。

视频电话那头，西蒙也射了。但他没有挂掉视频，就这么一直看着落寞似的苏格兰野猫躺在沙发上，醉醺醺地睡过去。看了很久。一直舍不得挂掉。最后电量快不足时，他才退出聊天室。检查有没有把录像保存到手机上。他抽起烟来。这时，他听到艾丽莎开门的声音。他躲进被子里，假装正午睡。但他很快就睡着了，他想伴着马克的梦乡一起入睡。


End file.
